The invention relates to a filter body for scrubbers for separation of contaminated liquid from gases.
In filter bodies, it is necessary not only to finely distribute the flow of liquid trickling or flowing over it, but also to bring the interior of the plurality of the fine liquid currents, threads of liquid and liquid drops, which traverse through the accumulation of the filter body, to the surface, so that the liquid be constantly whirled over. Should the filter bodies be used, for example, for separating solid or liquid phases from gas currents, it is equally important that as many as possible wetted baffles or drops extend against which the impurities can strike and that, notwithstanding, the total throughflow resistance of the filter body arrangement remains slight.
Known filter bodies such as German laid-open patent application No. 23 13 287 were conceived so as to unite an optimal scattering and distribution of a current of liquid wandering through a packing tower filter body with an optimal whirling of the current of gas streaming through the bed of the filter bodies with an optimal shedding. The latticework of the known bars forming the filter body are of a rectangular cross section or of a quadratic cross section and are conducted so that a drop flowing along on a bar reaches a transverse edge as soon as possible where it must unite, divide, or drip off.